rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4,Chapter 5
Tony went from a walk to a run,up the long stairs encased within the Tower of the Black Sun. Jaakor: Tony,I can help you get to the top sooner! Tony: Got it! Tony jumped into the air,and threw Jaakor's ball form down the long drop between the stairs,but then a green light filled the darkness,and rose up under Tony,flying to the top. ~scene changes~ Vohtarak was flying towards a volcano,he landed in a skid,drilling up rock from the ground as he came to a stop. Vohtarak: Kraahlix,where are you now?! A voice came from the volcano,although he wasnt in there himself,he was using it for communication. Kraahlix: What is it that you want,Vohtarak... Vohtarak: Some of your strength...I must be at a peak...so I may destroy all of the brawlers on my own! Kraahlix: I have given you enough of my strength!Are you really saying you want me to be weaker? Vohtarak: No...But it would bring us a much higher chance of defeating the brawlers... Kraahlix: Very well...but allow me time to conjure up some power...giving it out straight forth,would mess up all of your abilities...I shall get dark energy... Vohtarak: Thank you,now wh- Suukorak: My master! The brawler is boarding The Destroyer! Vohtarak: Hmm... ~Scene changes~ (This begins playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObsSgdHRiw8) Tony and Jaakor are running down a hallway,side by side.They come to a stop when seeing their path blocked by apocalypse warriors.Jaakor raised his weapons,as the apocalypse raised theirs. Jaakor: I came for your leader,Vohtarak. And him alone,step aside,and be spared. They looked at eachother,and then back at Jaakor,and began to step aside,but then stepped back,and fired.Jaakor hit Tony to the side,as he began dodging the shots,raising his right arm cannon Jaakor: RAISING FIRE! His cannon shot out three missle-like shots,each separating around,but all landing in the same place,leaving the apocalypse warriors dead there,but Jaakor ran up to one,and put his head near it's communication beacon. Jaakor: Vohtarak!I want to face you,one on one,head on,no interruptions,just a battle,you and me! Vohtarak,instead of answering,contacted the ship's entire communication system,so all could hear. Vohtarak: Anyone who lays a finger on Jaakor,will die to ME!Mephistonus,lead him to my location. Tony: That was close... Jaakor: Obviously not close enough. Jaakor and Tony continued down the hallway,they encountered another legion of warriors,that stepped aside as they keps running,contempt on Tony's face,and Determination on Jaakor's. Eventually they came upon the main cockpit. Mephistonus and Suukorak were waiting. Suukorak: Oh how easy it would be to crush them now! Mephistonus: Those weren't our orders,Suukorak. Jaakor,follow me this way. Jaakor: Cadounus..? Mephistonus: Mephistonus. Now follow. Mephistonus opened the dispatch area,and approached it,Jaakor followed carefully behind,with Tony at his side. Mephistonus: Tell me,brawlers...have you ever jumped off of a flying aircraft? Tony: ...once or twice. Mephistonus: Good,than try to keep up...I will not wait. Mephistonus jumped out of the Destroyer,and began flying in the direction of Vohtarak. Jaakor reached down and put Tony on his shoulder. Jaakor turned around and faced Suukorak. Jaakor: Once i'm done with Vohtarak,i'll come to kill you too,Ziperator. Suukorak: We shall see,Jaakor...giant lug. Jaakor did not turn to face the exit,but with Tony holding firm on his shoulder,he widespread his arms,and fell back,and dashed in the direction he saw Mephistonus go,and it didn't take him long to catch up. (Music ends,and scene changes) Vohtarak: Where are they... Kraahlix: They shall be here soon...destroy him...it will be one less brawler we have to deal with before finishing my...plans. Vohtarak turned to face the volcano-- which he had figured to be where the voice was coming from-- and looked at it confused yet still with his average enraged look. Vohtarak: You only told us to crush the brawlers...you never did get around to telling us your 'plans'. Kraahlix: I shall explain once the brawlers are destroyed. Now,wait for them. A dark spirit left the volcano,and left the Milky Way Galaxy,going back to the body of Kraahlix. Vohtarak: Hurry up,Jaakor...I am growing impatient. Mephistonus flew in,stopped,turned and left,as Jaakor comes in and stops flying and lands,skidding into the ground,rock plowing up as he does. (this starts playing when Jaakor lands:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9btVOc4wZdA) Jaakor: Necronoid...so you are alive...Didn't think i'd believe it till now.. Vohtarak: Do not call me that name...I am Vohtarak...Your destroyer! Jaakor: we'll see about that... Jaakor took Tony off of his shoulder,and set him in the ground next to him,disburst a sword from his arm cannon -which formed into one blade,one of theee pieces dispurst from each cannon- and charged.Vohtarak having his right arm held out a bit from his waist - his left arm in a normal position- a dull gray sword shot out of his battered arm,and Vohtarak began to charge as well. Tony: Whirlwind Spinebuster! Jaakor's right arm began spinning as the blade enlarged,and it met Megatrons sword,cutting it's blade clean off,and Jaakor swung sideways,drilling into his face Vohtarak: MY FAAACE! Vohtarak brought up his cut sword,and shoved it into the drill,and it stopped propelling.He then brought his arm up,making Jaakor's arm go up into the air,and Vpohtarak slashed downwards,putting a cut down Jaakor's chest. Jaakor: ARGH! Vohtarak brought upon his left fist,and did a soft punch on Jaakor,forcing him back a bit,then he raised his sword,and swung at Jaakor's neck.Jaakor dropped,dodging the blade,in a push up position,he did a push up in the middle of the battle,and jumped back up,swing his sword up with him,hitting Vohtarak with the flat end making him fly back.Vohtarak stood slowly,and a cannon formed around his broken sword.Jaakor's sword dispelled back into his arm.They both charged once more,there arms rapping over eachother,hitting eachother directly in the face.They pulled back and held their cannons up to eachother. Jaakor: You wouldn't have the guts. Vohtarak: Try me. Jaakor: Alright have,and you havent fired yet! They both fired at the same time,causing both of their cannons to explode,and they both flew back,their guns no longer working. Jaakor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Tony: Jaakor! Vohtarak had already landed. Vohtarak: Don't even think about aiding him,human. This is a one on one,if you aid him,I call reinforcements. Tony: GAH!Fine! Mephistonus:'' Lord Vohtarak,might I suggest a mobile assault vehicle,or a battle suit?'' Vohtarak: Hmm...fine...Doomtronic,Untiy Strength! No suit appeared on him,but he glowed green for a few seconds,and then stopped. Jaakor stood Jaakor: HAHA!I've never seen a true failure until this day,"Lord" Vohtarak: Oh,I failed..?I thought I seemed quite successful... Vohtarak raised his arms,and began shooting out huge laser beams from his arms,and he had no suit on him. Tony: The apocalypses...can use battle suits.....without the suits? Jaakor: Doesn't matter,we can still- Tony: Mobile Assault Launch! Vulcan Terminator! A mobile assault with large wheels in the back and small wheels in the front.laser-loaded gattling guns on the hood,and something that could be classified as a 'Missle Launcher' except,it was too large to be a missle launcher. Jaakor: Hmm... The mobile assault charged forward,Tony running behind it,but Tony's speed was absolutely nothing compared to the vehicles.Jaakor hit Vohtarak right off an edge,following him,both their mobile assaults and battle suits being dissabled. Jaakor tried to get close to Vohtarak and punched him straight across the face,being in mid-air,Vohtarak spun and kicked Jaakor in the chest mid-flight.They both hit the ground in a crease of smoke. (music ends,as this begins from 1:00: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOJqicM6x84&feature=related) Jaakor sat up slowly,as did Vohtarak Jaakor: Aaaargh... Vohtarak: Had enough,brawler? Vohtarak and Jaakor stood,and faced once more. (music is at 1:08) Jaakor did and uppercut,sending Vohtarak flying back,and ran forward after him Jaakor: Feel the pain of those's blood that you have spilled,Necronoid! Jaakor eventually met Necronoid,and raised his blade. Jaakor: After all we've been through...I cannot allow you to live any longer... Vohtarak: I cannot...have been defeated. Jaakor: Meet your end,Necronoid! Jaakor brought down the blade,but,once giving it a second look,had a surprised look on his face.Vohtarak had his broken blade holding up Jaakor's,and slowly sat up,pushing Jaakor's back,and once making a final shove,grabbed onto jaakor's sword,so it ripped off of Jaakor,and Jaakor flew back. (Music ends,and scene changes) Winx: Aha!Got Tony's signal!That's right,i'm awesome. Pyrus: Good job,Winx.Where is he? Winx: Hmm...over left leg,near a volcano looking thing.Oh,and I found the Apocalypses ship,it njust disappeared off of my readings,but it wasnt too far from their locatio- Pyrus: We need to assist him,now!Skytruss,Orbeum,man the Ground Bridge while we go in and save him!Remember everyone,do not face whoever-...or whatever,is there!What ever it is,will call reinforcements,so we'll need to be in and out like nothing even happened. (scene changes,and this starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPEPggjDuII) Jaakor: RAAAAAAAAH! Vohtarak and Jaakor clashed broken blades,while Vohtarak brought around the end of Jaakor's sword and shoved it into his side Tony: No! Jaakor: AH!I-I'll be fine! Jaakor ripped his and Vohtarak's sword out of their arms,and threw them aside,then brought a fist around Vohtarak's side and his his waist out from under him.While falling,Vohtarak hit Jaakor far back.As Jaakor got up,he pulled the blade from his side,and threw it into Vohtarak's shoulder,who was also standing once more. Vohtarak: AH!NO! Jaakor charged up to Vohtarak,punched him across the face,and then grabbs the broken blade,and bright it down,leaving a massive cut in Vohtarak's left side.Jaakor turned again,and tried to throw the blade like a throwing knife,but,only skidded his right shoulder,and it stuck in the ground behind Vohtarak. Jaakor looked past to see where the blade had went,but then Vohtarak brought a fist to Jaakor's faceplate,cracking it,a few pieces breaking off.Jaakor fell backwards. Tony: NOOO!GET AWAY FROM HIM! Tony was standing at the top of the cliff,looking devastated. (music ends,and this begins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxlD3E4_Tnw) Jaakor stood up. Anger shed on his face Jaakor: I shall...show you...where you...belong...fall...to...me....nowwwww....HHHHHHHH-RAH! Jaakor jumped in the air,twisted,and kicked Vohtarak across the face,small pieces of Vohtarak's face hit the ground.Jaakor pulled Vohtarak up,and held him up with his left arm,and constantly punched him in the face,breaking off face-plate parts with each punch. With a finaly punch,hit all of Vohtarak's face armor off. (Music ends,and this begins:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYKUeZQbMF0) Vohtarak raised an arm,and put it around Jaakor's neck,and began choking him,until Jaakor's strength failed him,and Vohtarak was standing on the ground,holding up Jaakor's body.He dropped Jaakor to the floor. Vohtarak: So weak,so miserable...what have you to live for? Jaakor slowly stood,a slight grin shown from under his cracked faceplate Jaakor: I won't fall...to you...Not now...n-not ever... Jaakor jumps into the air,his hands cupped together,and brings them down upon Vohtarak.Vohtarak catches the hands,but is forced into the ground. he kicks back up,and runs back at Jaakor,and their fists collide,making a massive shockwave. (music pauses,and scene changes) Skytruss: a shockwave has just stopped the portal from opening!We have to wait a bit for it to re-open. Pyrus: Gah! What was Tony thinking... Drago: That doesn't matter now!All we need to focus on is getting him back safely. (scene changes,and music resumes) Jaakor brings his foot up,kicking Vohtarak,Vohtarak skidded back,and ran forward once more,and uppercutted Jaakor in the chin,annihilating the rest of his faceplate. Jaakor didn't get up quicklyTony still watched in horror. (a portal opens,as this begins from 0:20 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jM2OF4PPTKE) Jaakor,Vohtarak,and Tony both looked at the portal,as Pyrus,Drago,3D,and Wolfox ran out. Pyrus: Tony,Jaakor,Get in! Drago rammed Vohtarak too the floor,and kept him pinned,and took his right arm and plunged it at Vohtarak's chest,denting/ripping his armor.Tony jumped off of the cliff,and landed safely in Wolfox's hand.Drago got off of Vohtarak,and ran,picking Jaakor up,and went through the portal,Wolfox followed.The portal closed behind them,and they were back at HQ. (music ends,and this begins playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBJ90C4kDCA) Drago set Jaakor down on the medical table,and looked at him. Tony: Is he going to be okay..? Zeta was already manning the security equiment. Zeta: It appears not...he may be able to recover,but it will take a very,very long time...months...maybe years... Jaakor tried sitting up,but failed utterly. Jaakor: I-I can (cough) still fight...i'm one of the tougher ones... Zeta: Save your voice...a single breath taken by talking,is a breath taken from your recovery. Tony,If your medical readings show you as alright,You will have to resort to using just Skytruss and Orbeum for a few months...if we're lucky. Tony: A-and if we...aren't..? Zeta: Than Jaakor...will never be able to fight again. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts